


i'm scared (hold me close)

by galaxygal



Series: Novocaine (a.k.a. the adorable stories of reader x bucky x tony x steve) [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Because come on, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Language, M/M, Mentions of Death, Multi, Non-graphic depictions of violence, So Bear With me, ahh this already sounds depressing, and I got some words wrong, and go read the story!, and reader can speak Italian!, anyway, but no one who actually matters dies, but reader has three awesome boyfriends, but there is still, i guess, i used google translate though, if you speak italian, it is a little bit, please?, stop reading this tags, this is me we're talking about, which reminds me, who'd kill for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygal/pseuds/galaxygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N gets kidnapped for the second time in her life. Her being scared is a bit of an understatement.<br/>Luckily, her boyfriends are quite good at rescuing people.<br/>And they have no tolerance for anyone even looking at her the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm scared (hold me close)

**Author's Note:**

> There is a little scene where the kidnapper feeds some mean lies to Y/N. Just be aware of this. And there is some violence, and just a few little bits of language too. Just one word though, if I remember correctly.  
> Anyway though, Trigger Warning for that.
> 
> It gets really cute though at the end. I promise.  
> Also, if you want to know what the words in Italian mean (or what I hope they mean), jut run them through google translate!

Hands bound, blindfolded, and gagged, Y/N sat, ankles tied around the legs of the metal chair, silent tears running down her face.  
She had already tried to use her abilities, only to realize they were pumping a mix of drugs into her bloodstream through an IV in her arm. Likely, the drug Novocaine, the one she had been named after (she had to have a superhero name, after all), was in there as well, as she was feeling a little out of it, but not much.  
Drugs hadn't done much to her ever since the incident when she first got like this. Besides cigarette smoke triggering her asthma, there was no way for her to get high or anything, even if she wanted to.

Y/N had only ever been kidnapped once before, and that was when she was first turned into the mutant she was. And that was beyond traumatizing, so this was definitely not the best feeling in world.

Hundreds of miles away, the Avengers tower was in havoc.  
"Where did Y/N go? She isn't responding to any of my texts. She usually tells us where she's going, if she's going to be gone for more than a few hours." Steve was frantic, his hair messy from where his hands had been nervously running through it.  
"I just got off the phone with Eleanora. She said neither her nor Ani have seen her since yesterday," Tony said, a nervous look on his face. It was strange, as he usually wasn't fazed all that much, but no one questioned it. Tony cared for his soulmates more than anything in the world, even more than his suits.  
Natasha was typing something on a tablet, her silence speaking for her. Clint stood next to her, looking out the wall of windows.  
Peter watched on nervously. He wasn't quite sure what to do, and wasn't eager to interrupt any of them, but was more than just concerned about Y/N's sudden disappearance. She was one of the youngest, alongside himself and Wanda, and they had grown to become pretty close friends.  
Suddenly, Wanda ran into the room, her eyes wild.  
"Umm, you might want to come here. The television, it, uhm, just come."  
Bucky was the first to enter the room, heart almost stopping when he realized a video of Y/N was displayed on the screen, looking beaten and bruised. Her hands and feet were tied to the steel chair she was sitting on, the legs of the chair bolted to the floor. A blindfold was over her eyes, and she was gagged. A tube was attached to her arm, feeding something into her through what appeared to be an IV.  
A thin, wiry women with an almost impossibly tiny waist appeared on screen. Her face was tight, the skin stretched taught across the bones on her face in a grotesque fashion. Her hair was greasy looking, but she walked with a confident, graceful gait, and her clothes, though somewhat worn-looking, were clean.

"Hello Avengers," she greeted, her accent distinctly American, though not region-specific, it seemed. "Y/N, dear, you should at least say hi."  
Tony's heart stopped. No one really knew of Y/N's existence. They had kept her out of the media's eye, and even with the few times the world had seen her in battle, she was Novocaine then, the superhero who literally sent her enemies into a magically-induced high, that made them feel so happy and overjoyed they acted drunk and loopy, unable to function properly from the euphoria she sends rushing through them.  
No one knew about the girl behind the powers though.  
So how had this woman found out?

Tracing one claw-like nail down the ridge of her cheekbone, the woman pulled down the collar of Y/N's t-shirt, revealing the dark-gray lettering of Bucky's name, a simple cursive "James" etched into the skin right over the area where her collarbones met.  
"This one is special, isn't she?" The woman crooned, before pulling up the bottom of Y/N shirt, revealing the navy blue lettering of Steve's name, written vertically, on the left side of her torso, and the dark red of Tony's directly over her right hip.

Tears ran down the pretty girl's face, and Steve's heart ached.  
"I've completed a face scan of the woman, and have also managed to track the source of the video, sir. I've entered the coordinates into the jet, and it's ready for take-off whenever you are."  
Tony nodded numbly, before running, heeding F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s instructions.  
The video continued to play, and once they- Steve, Tony, Bucky, Peter, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Bruce, and Wanda- had all gathered inside, it played on the three big television screens inside.

Y/N screamed, though the noise was muffled by the gag, as the woman- she assumed it was a woman by the voice- cut into the skin right next to Bucky's name, sliding it slowly, tauntingly, over, closer and closer to the dark-gray ink.  
"You don't deserve your soulmates. They don't love you, they're just using you for your abilities. They hate you, Y/N, and you know it. They despise you, deep down inside. They were perfectly happy without you, and now you're just a burden upon them."  
Y/N shook her head, trying to block out the harsh, biting words, tears full-on streaming down her face. She shook with fear, trembling. She was usually fine in otherwise intimidating situations, but then she always had her abilities to get her out of trouble, and even if that failed, the team always had her back.  
Here, she was completely useless. And she had long given up the hope that anyone was coming to save her.  
"No one is going to help you Y/N. They've already forgotten you even exist. In fact, they're glad you're g-" The woman got cut off by an ear-deafening crash.  
Y/N's ears began to ring, and she drooped over as the knife was removed from her skin, feeling the blood drip down her side when her kidnapper had traced circles around Steve's name, and underlined Tony's. Luckily, she hadn't actually cut over any of the names- yet.

She could vaguely hear someone screaming, but her head was swimming with pain, and her ears were still ringing with a sharp, high-pitched noise, and blackness began to crowd her head.  
"Y/N, Y/N, stay awake for me, come on, please!"  
She was dimly aware of her arms and legs being unbound, and the gag was removed from her mouth, as well as the blindfold around her eyes. But she was too out of it to do anything, and she felt herself finally- _finally!_ \- slip out of consciousness, as a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around her, picking her up.

Steve was panicking. Y/N laid, passed out in his arms as he held her bridal style.  
He ran her to the jet where Bruce was waiting, trying to ignore the fact that blood was soaking through his uniform, and especially that it was her blood staining the fabric and the concrete floor.  
He quickly laid her out on the table, as gentle as possible in his rush.  
Bruce went to attach an IV to her arm, only to realize her right arm had previously been occupied by one, and chose to instead insert it into her left arm.

"She has high levels of dozens of drugs in her system, including some I've barely even head of before. I'm guessing the high potency and sheer number of them being pumped into her subdued her abilities so she couldn't retaliate. They've also nearly completely diminished her strength," the scientist remarked. Despite not being "that kind of Doctor", he had immediately agreed to do what he could until they could get her to proper help.  
Steve held her hand tightly, not realizing that little trails of tears were making their way down his face.

Bucky and Tony began to run back to the jet, followed by the rest of the team. They were all covered in blood, though none of them had received any injuries beyond a few bruises here and there.  
Peter looked slightly unnerved from the mass of unmoving people, but more so because just a moment ago they had been torturing- or helping to torture- Y/N, rather than the fact that they were either dead or simply unconscious.

Y/N woke up three days later, in a hospital. Her heart rate spiked as she realized there was an IV in her arm, but quickly calmed down once she caught sight of her three soulmates, her sister Ani, and her mom, Eleanora.  
Bucky was sitting next to her in an uncomfortable-looking chair, his flesh hand holding on to hers, and his metal arm resting under his head.  
Reaching forward, Y/N gently brushed his hair out of his face, combing her fingers through the long brown strands.  
Bucky startled, waking up, before his piercing blue eyes met Y/N's. They widened, before he jumped forward to wrap her up in a giant hug.  
Though the movement hurt just a little bit, Y/N laughed, hugging him back as tightly as she could in her condition.  
They were quickly joined by Steve and Tony, and her three boyfriends peppered her face in kisses, telling her how much they loved her and how happy they were that she was okay and how worried they were.

"You sent them through quite a scare, _tesoro_ ," Eleanora said, smiling softly as she watched on. Respectfully, the three men moved aside to allow her to hug her daughter, though Bucky continued to hold her hand.

"Yeah, you just had to be so dramatic, didn't ya?" Ani teased, though Y/N knew she was grateful she was okay.

"Love ya too, sis." Y/N's eyes sparkled, and the two girls giggled as the elder hugged her little sister.

Chancing a side glance to the three men in the room, Ani grinned. " _I tre grossi pezzi non avrebbe lasciato vostro fianco. Sono implacabile, quei tre. A differenza di quella cagna bionda. Qual era il suo nome_ _?_ " Y/N giggled, blushing.

"Brad. Ugh." Eleanora laughed as well, while Y/N's boyfriends looked on, slightly confused at the rapid-fire Italian. They knew a few words here and there, but not enough to keep up.

Expression softening, Anisette sighed happily before speaking again. " _Davvero ti amo, lo sai._ "

Y/N blushed. " _Lo so. Lo li amo troppo, così tanto. Non posso credere che ho ottenuto così fortunato._ "

Grinning again, Ani hugged her sister once again, before she and Eleanora bustled out of the room.

"So, what were you girls talking about?" Tony asked, his tone nonchalant, but Y/N could sense he was curious.

"Oh, nothing important. Just how you 'three hunks wouldn't leave my side'. And how Ani much prefers you over 'that blonde bitch', a.k.a. Brad."

Steve blushed at "hunks", but all three smiled.  
Y/N suddenly turned her gaze away, staring softly at the bedsheet.

"Thanks for saving me," she murmured quietly, but all three heard her.

"Oh, Y/N, of course! We'll never let anything like that happen to you on our watch," Steve said, and Bucky nodded, brewing over the fact she might've ever believed otherwise.

Y/N yawned, resting her head against Tony's hand. " _Voi, miei amori amo, buonanotte,_ " she murmured, before falling back asleep.


End file.
